


Bonds of a little Rabbit

by Rin_Kuroi



Series: My little Rabbit... [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Pain, The Tragedy of Sablier, plush rabbit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zurück im Abyss will Oz nur eines, bei Alice sein. Doch wird er es schaffen? Und seine Hilfe die er versucht zu leisten... welches Ergebnis wird dies hervorbringen? // Spoiler ab Chapter 71!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of a little Rabbit

_Regret_

 

Der Abyss, ein nun dunkler Platz der seine einstige Schönheit verloren hatte und zu einem düsteren Ort wurde.

Dort lebte ich, zusammen mit Alice Zwilling, Alyss, und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr für mich zurückzukehren , mein anderer Körper war zerstört, zerfressen von der Dunkelheit die drohte den letzten Rest von Lacies Erinnerungen auszulöschen.

Doch es war mir gelungen sie zu überbringen, einen Gefallen Lacie zurück zu geben.

 

_War dies ein Fehler?_

_War dies der Grund für alles folgende, für all das Leid?_

_Ist es meine Schuld?_

 

Alyss sprach viel mit mir, redete mit mir über Jack, das er sie gerne sehen würde, in Echt.

Immer wenn Alyss über ihn sprach strahlte sie, ich konnte erkennen das sie ihn mochte und ich konnte es ihr auch nicht verdenken, er war es der sie aus der Einsamkeit holte, schließlich konnte ich trotzdessen das ich immer bei ihr war nicht mit ihr sprechen, ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Sie war glücklich und besuchte die andere Seite öfter, dies gab mir gleichermaßen die Möglichkeit, Alice wieder zu sehen.

Gleich bei ihrem ersten Besuch nach meinem Verschwinden, sobald sie mich entdeckte, hielt sie mich ganz fest und schien sogar zu weinen, sie freute sich mich zu sehen.

Sie war nicht die einzige, auch ich war glücklich sie wieder zu sehen.

 

_Meine Alice…_

 

Diese Täusche dauerten immer länger, sie kamen öfter vor, denn Alyss wollte bei Jack bleiben, sie sagte es mir.

Auch erfuhr ich, dass Jack sie anscheinend über den Abyss ausfragte und das sie ihm antwortete soweit es ihr möglich war.

Das weckte erstes misstrauen in mir, aber ich sagte nichts, ich hätte das Alyss nicht antun können, nicht nachdem sie allein durch Jacks Anwesenheit und seinem Interesse an ihr so glücklich war.

Aber auch Alice redete viel über Jack, erzählte wie viel Spaß sie mit ihm hatte.

 

_Ich wollte diese Bindungen auch… ich wollte wieder bei Alice sein, sie wieder lächeln sehen._

_Wirklich lächeln sehen und wieder mit ihr spielen._

_Einfach wieder bei ihr sein._

 

So verging die Zeit.

Alyss und Alice tauschten ihre Plätze und auch wenn sie es nicht taten, schien es so als würde sich immer alles um Jack drehen, doch bei Alice weniger als bei ihrer Schwester.

Auch der Abyss veränderte sich mit der Zeit.

Anstatt wieder zu werden wie er früher war, erfüllt von goldenen Lichtern, so sah es nun ähnlich so aus, wie in dem kleinen Turmzimmer in dem auch Alice lebte.

Ein großer runder Raum, Gardinen vor den Fenstern, vor der Tür, hier jedoch mehr Regale und viele waren voller anderer Plüschtiere, Chains die geboren wurden und die sich um Alyss sammelten, die sich mit ihr unterhielten.

Ein neuer Chain eines Tages erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, er schien Alyss sehr nahe zu stehen, vom ersten Augenblick an.

Sie nannte ihn Cheshire.

Von Alice erfuhr ich, das auch sie drüben eine Katze hatte, welche ebenfalls Cheshire hieß und ich erkannte nach und nach, dass Cheshire wie Alice und ich war, jemand mit zwei Körpern, in der Lage zu reisen.

 

Die Verbindung von Cheshire, hatte jedoch seine folgen, denn eines Tages war er blind, seine Augen ausgestochen.

Sein anderes ich tot.

Der Grund dafür war auf der anderen Seite, irgendetwas war passiert und Alyss sagte mir, was der Grund war.

 

_Es gefiel mir nicht, all das war nur geschehen um Alice weh zu tun und ich war nicht bei ihr gewesen, konnte ihr nicht helfen._

_Nicht nur weil ich ein Plüschhase war, sondern auch weil ich einfach nicht an ihrer Seite war und mein Versprechen halten konnte._

 

Die Tage vergingen und auch wenn die Zeit im Abyss anders ablief als in der anderen Welt, so konnte ich es bestimmen anhand der Besuche, die Alyss Jack machte oder einfach nur um hier raus zu kommen.

Dann eines Tages nahm Alyss mich auf den Arm und sah mich ernst aber auch so freundlich an, ich konnte das flehen, den Zwiespalt, aber auch die Freude in ihren violetten Augen sehen.

Ich wusste, irgendetwas würde kommen und ich würde annehmen, nur um ihr zu helfen, schließlich gab sie mir die Möglichkeit Lacie einen Gefallen zu tun und ebenfalls die Möglichkeit wieder mit Alice zu sprechen, auch wenn es ein wenig einseitig war.

„Du warst immer bei mir, seit dem Beginn an meiner Seite. Rabbit-san, ich bitte dich. Jack sagt er will kommen und mich treffen. Er sagt er will für immer bei mir sein. So bitte, leite ihn hinab in die tiefsten Tiefen dieses unergründlichen Abgrundes.“

Dann spürte ich es, wie Kraft mich durchströmte und meinen Körper veränderte, wie ich größer wurde.

„Bitte.“, hörte ich das Flüstern von Alyss, ehe ich durch einen Durchgang verschwand.

 

Ein Tor schien sich vor mir aufzutun und vor diesem stand ein Mann, ich erkannte in ihn Jack, den Mann den ich Lacies Erinnerungen einst überbrachte.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des blonden Mannes.

„Hey, ich habe auf dich gewartet B-Rabbit. Ich würde gerne einen Vertrag mit dir schließen.“

 

_Ich liebte es Alice lächeln zu sehen._

_Alice gab mir einen Namen._

_Sie machte mich zu dem der ich bin._

_Ihre Präsenz fühlte sich so warm an und für mich war sie wichtiger als alles und jeder andere._

_Ich war glücklich._

_Das war auch der Grund, warum ich Lacie, die mir einen Beginn gab, meine Dankbarkeit zeigen wollte._

_Darum überbrachte ich auch ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu Jack._

_Aber im Nachhinein war dies wohl ein Fehler, das war der Moment an dem alles anfing schief zu gehen._

 

Ich formte den Vertrag mir Jack und das was er von mir verlangte, es schmerzte von Anfang an.

Das was er wollte, es tat mir so weh.

Doch ich musste gehorchen und diese Ketten zerstören, diese Welt, Alice ihren Untergang bereiten.

Während die Ketten begannen zu zerfallen, sah ich es: Blut.

Überall war Blut, Flammen und tote Körper welche in den Gängen lagen, ich konnte Schreie hören die verstummten, nach und nach.

Es war eine Szene des Grauens, dann begann der Zerfall der Ketten zu stoppen.

Ich bemerkte wie Jack die Szene musterte, nicht wirklich reuevoll, sondern eher wütend und ich hörte wie er flüsternd fragte wer das getan hatte.

 

_Was sollte das?_

_Fühlte er überhaupt kein Mitleid für die anderen?_

_Ich wusste es nicht, doch eigentlich war die Antwort schon klar: Nein._

_Er schrak vor nichts zurück._

 

Sein Weg und somit auch meiner, führte in einen großen Saal in welchem ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren stand, ein Schwert in der Hand, von welchem frisches Blut tropfte, das er gerade vergossen hatte.

Ich sah dem ganzen Geschehen um mich herum zu, ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, ich wollte es nicht und doch hörte ich Jacks Intensionen heraus, wie schrecklich sie auch waren.

 

_Ich wollte das Ganze nicht._

 

Dann geschah es, ein kleiner Junge kam in den Raum und wurde auch gleich von Jack niedergestochen, ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen, ich spürte die Tränen, spürte die Trauer in mir, wie auch die Wut auf Jack, doch er war mein Vertragspartner, ich konnte nichts gegen ihn tun.

Mehr Leute kamen in den Raum gestürmt und nun setzte Jack mich ein, nun war ich derjenige der töten sollte.

„Dies ist der Chain mit dem ich einen Vertrag geformt habe Glen. Dies ist Oz der B-Rabbit.“

Bei dem Namen Oz, schienen sich Glens Augen zu weiten, er schien den Namen zu kennen.

Währenddessen begann eine Blutrote Sense sich in meinen Händen zu materialisieren und die in rotgewandten Gestalten vor uns kamen auf mich zu.

Dies war der Moment in dem ich tötete, Leben auslöschte.

Ich schrie, schrie meine Trauer, meine Reue über diese Taten hinaus, ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf, doch niemanden schien es zu interessieren, sie kamen immer wieder auf mich zu bis auch sie blutend und leblos am Boden lagen.

 

_Es war ein Massaker._

_Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, was Jack mir aufgebürdet hatte._

_Es war alles ein Fehler gewesen._

 

Nach dieser blutigen Tat, führte Jacks Weg zu einem bestimmten Ort, den Ort an dem ich einige Zeit ebenfalls gelebt hatte, zu Alice.

Ich wusste nicht was Jack vorhatte, aber eines war mir klar: So sollte es nicht weiter gehen, er sollte Alice nicht auch noch in das Ganze mit verwickeln, ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Als er bei ihr ankam und Alice auf ihn und mich zugerannt kam, hielt er sie fest und das was er von ihr, nein von Alyss, verlangte, es war ungeheuerlich.

Er wollte es tatsächlich fortsetzen, diese grauenvolle Tat und dafür wollte er erreichen das Alyss mir mehr Kraft gab, doch ich wusste was dies bedeuten würde.

Mehr von dieser Kraft würde mit der Zeit meinen Tod bedeuten, da mein Körper ihr nicht standhalten könnte.

Aber Alyss antwortete Jack nicht, nein, Alice war es.

Von einem Moment in dem sie noch verängstigt war, war sie ruhig und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihre Augen, während sie von Jack zurückwich.

„Ist es das was du Oz angetan hast?“

Der blonde sah Alice überrascht an, anscheinend unfähig sich zu bewegen, während mir noch immer Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Bitte, hilf mir. Alice!“, meine Worte, sie waren wie verzweifelte Schreie.

Eigentlich sollte ich es sein der ihr half, doch nun brauchte ich ihre Hilfe, es ging nicht anders.

Nun liefen auch ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Wie kannst du nur so ignorant sein?“, schluchzte sie, hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren.

„Kannst du es nicht sehen, nicht hören? Kannst du Oz nicht schreien hören hinter seinen Tränen?!“

 

_Alice Stimme zerriss mir fast das Herz, sie klang so traurig, wegen mir, weil ich litt._

 

Im nächsten Moment stürzte Jack sich auf Alice und pinnte sie auf dem Boden fest, versuchte durch sie Alyss zu erreichen und für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, er wusste das er sie beeinflussen konnte, allein schon durch die Worte, das er ansonsten nicht kommen könnte.

Ich konnte sehen wie Alice mit ihr Rang, sie wollte ihre Schwester beschützen und somit auch mich, während ich nicht in der Lage war etwas zu tun, hatte Jack mich eingeschränkt.

Doch Jack versuchte es weiter, bis zu dem Moment in dem Alice eine Schere zu fassen bekam und den blonden verletzte, sie selbst wich an die Wand zurück und schaute den Mann vor sich mit ernsten Blick an, die Schere schützend vor sich haltend.

„Du glaubst, das ich dich das durchgehen lasse?!“, ihre Stimme klang herausfordernd, dann trafen ihre Augen auf meine und es schien, als wären nur noch wir zwei da, in einer kleinen separaten Welt.

 

„Oz.“, ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Alice Züge.

„Du warst an unserer Seite, seit dem Beginn. Dich an meiner Seite zu haben, hat mich extrem glücklich gemacht. Danke.“

Meine Augen weiteten sich, eine Ahnung schlich sich in meine Gedanken, eine die ich nicht wahr haben wollte, die sich aber mit jedem weiteren Wort festigte.

„Keine Sorge. Alyss und ich, wir sind ein und dieselbe… aber du bist mein. Und deshalb…!“

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie die Schere umdrehte und mit der spitze auf ihre Kehle zeigte.

„Ich lasse niemanden wegnehmen, was meins ist! Ich werde dich mit meinen eigenen Händen beschützen!“

 

_Mit diesen Worten, tat sie es._

_Die blutige Schere fiel zu Boden, ein klirren ertönte, während Alice Körper ebenfalls nachgab und zur Seite fiel, leblos wie eine Puppe._

 

Erneut füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen, Schreie erklangen, meine Schreie.

 

_Alice._

_Ich mochte es dich lächeln zu sehen…_

_Deine Präsenz war so warm…_

_Und für mich warst du wichtiger als alles und jeder andere._

_Ich wollte dich beschützen._

_Ich wollte es wirklich._

_Aber ich habe versagt._

 


End file.
